


Useful

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint knew how to take it and channel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for avengers100 on LJ. Prompt #14: Sorrow

“I don’t know if I should tell you…” Natasha rarely left a sentence hanging. Even thought the slight fog of the concussion, Clint knew something was wrong.

 

“Better now then never. It can’t be that bad, Tasha.” He splashed another handful of cold water in his face, still feeling vaguely like, if he looked up, his eyes would be wrong. Blue. Cold. She’d broken the control, but the paranoia didn’t go away so easily. When she didn’t say anything, he stepped out of the washroom and stared. “What is it?”

 

The words hit him harder than she had earlier. He found himself sitting again with no clear idea how he’d gotten there. When he spoke, it was too quiet, too… emotional to sound right. “Fuck, I didn’t… did I?”

 

“Loki.” She said sharply. “You didn’t kill him.”

 

He nodded and looked up to see Captain America—Captain fucking America now of all times—telling him to suit up.

 

He’d channel it. He knew how to do that. Turn all the rage and injustice and pain and anger and every other fucked up emotion on the bastards that deserved it. Make it useful. Make him proud.

 

He could be sad later.


End file.
